


gay skeleton drabbles.

by DigglesGiggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, cross - Freeform, handjobs, killer, killer!sans, they do be kinda gay though, xtale!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigglesGiggles/pseuds/DigglesGiggles
Summary: Just a handful of gay skeleton NSFW I've drabbled, I'll add more and more on as I think of more to write.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. kross.[NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> killer has cross pinned against the wall, he makes a bitch out of cross, the usual.

Cross hissed and moved his hips forward, pressing his arousal more to grind along the hand of the skeleton that currently had him pinned to the wall.

A tense moan left him, feeling his eyes shut tightly in response to the hand in his pants tracing along his length to the slit.

Killer let out a triumphant chuckle, much enjoying the sight in front of him, it took a millennia most of the time to get Cross to submit to him like this, and by the stars was it rewarding to see that violet stain his face while his entire structure basically **begged** for touch, the sounds that escaped his clenched teeth sounding his ache for pleasure.

"K.. kill-" Cross choked, as Killer's hand around his length tightened and rubbed up and down, the small feelings of his fingers moving to grace every inch of him absolutely driving him up the wall.

_Fuck._

The familiar feeling of that pleased buildup was coming soon and fast, no pun intended.

Cross didn't have to open his eyes to know Killer had a sick grin to his expression as he squeezed and pumped him.

Cross felt the strength he was using to prop himself up against the wall falter, a tingle of magic hitting his bones shortly after he stumbled a bit.

"I'll keep ya lifted Cross." A husky voice flavored with a hint of amusement followed, the speed of Killer's hand becoming more relentless, finally causing a loud choked moan to escape Cross, followed by his hips snaking forward in some motions as he rode out his orgasm. Killer's own hand moving to meet his movements.

Shaky breathes escaped the skeleton under Killer as they rode out their orgasm, a soft hum leaving him as he removed his fingers from the others shorts and held up his phalanges now covered in Cross's mess.

Killer made no hesitation as he brought them to his mouth and made sure the other was watching as he ran his tongue along them.

"Fuck you." A harsh couple of words that didn't hold any real meaning were spat out from Cross, his attempts at looking annoyed betrayed by the utter lust overtaking his facial features. Once again, Killer gave him a wide grin. 

"Maybe later, Cross." 


	2. killermare[NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets distracted by Killer, and decides to treat him. Nothing better to do anyhow.

Killer felt his arms hit the mahogany, a choked grunt breathing out shortly before being cut off by the man leaning over him, pressing a hand to the side of his rear. Killer flushed in response, the slightest squirm making the other all the more eager to spread him apart for the world to see. A soft shudder left Killer, feeling the cold air hit him, but was caught off guard as the feeling was replaced with Nightmare's warm appendage.

Killer was very lucky his flirting turned into this and not Nightmare giving him a smack over the head and proceeding with his own schedule. 

_'Very.. lucky.'_ He thought to himself, quaking and gasping as one of Nightmare's slimy appendages began to wiggle it's way inside, the tentacle seeming to practically melt inside of Killer so it could stroke every nook and cranny of his sensitive walls. 

Hours earlier, Killer **was** messing with Cross, but eventually they had to leave to meet up with Dream for a date, so what else was he to do? Lounge around in the castle bored all day?

Thinking back on it all now, he could've talked to Color again and set up hangout, but Killer would rather spend his time with his lover like this, opposed to him and Color attempting to dwindle the strange tension that occured sometimes when he is around his ex.

Nightmare must've felt him drifting off in his own thoughts, because he was broken right out of them when the tendril hilted for a moment and slammed into him, the motion repeating. Killer could feel his tongue roll out of his mouth as he gasped, his own hips moving back to meet the thrusts to the best of his ability. He felt a twinge of arousal smack him again as his lover let out a husky chuckle above him.

Killer tensed, feeling Nightmare drape his being over him, the feeling of their hot breath hitting the back of his skull causing a shudder to run through him. Which only encouraged Nightmare to run his tongue along the back of Killer's spine, fingers curling around his tailbone as well, gentle touches at the little holes in the end of it.

Stars he was getting close.

"You're always such a pretty little display when you open yourself up to me like this."

Killer had almost forgotten Nightmare was there for a moment, being so lost in the pleasure, but those words struck him somewhere in his core that caused him to clench around Nightmare's magic, the sounds from him getting more and more desperate.

"N.. ni-" There was a tight grasp on his tailbone, he didn't have to look back to know that was Nightmare's own way of showing disapproval of the name.

"Ghh, boss-" Much better. The tight grasp grew more gentle as fingers trailed up and down along each nook and cranny of Killer's ribs, which were tattooed with several pink scratches and scars.

"Good boy." Nightmare let out a satisfied hum, promptly before pushing himself into Killer's ass, causing him to choke, his gasp for air didn't last as his mouth was immediately filled with another one of Nightmare's slimy appendages.

_Fuck._

Muffled pleas and the shaking of his form made it plenty obvious to Nightmare how close Killer was. Which only encouraged him to grip at their tailbone once move and slam into him, Killer's dripping arousal soon clenching around Nightmares tentacle, hips spasming and shaking as he finally reached the release he was craving, practically drove to tears out of pure relief in gaining it.

Killer was still recovering as everything slipped out of him, Nightmare showing no hesitation in giving him the care he needed, hands trailed all over the others body, thumbs pressing into the bone as if he was the most fragile thing in the world, Killer swallowed and flushed despite himself as Nightmare pressed small pecks from up his spine to the back of his skull.

Killer didn't get to protest as Nightmare scooped him up into their arms, far too tired to complain. They both needed a bath anyhow, the bed sheets could wait when it came to their own washing. At least that's how Killer felt, Nightmare couldn't stand a dirty environment.

The sound of running water brought him back to reality, glancing up to see Nightmare looking at him, he didn't have the right words to describe his expression. But it seemed like.. admiration? 

Killer sighed as he was lifted into the tub, sinking into the water, quickly letting out a small sound of surprise as Nightmare sat in behind him, arms moving around Killer's summoned torso. 

Killer relaxed and leaned back into the hold, letting his own eyes shut as he rested back against his lover. 

He could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh yeah that was pretty gay, thanks for reading


End file.
